


Claimed

by Measured_Words



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: F/M, Fisting, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Sex, Yuleporn, Yuletide 2014, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ember is very happy to have been claimed by Pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



> Merry Yuleporn! And thanks to Stealth Beta of Stealthiness, Malkontent!

Indigo Cloud had a very strange atmosphere. As far as Ember could tell, everyone was still upset about losing their First Consort – their only consort before Tempest had brought him for Pearl other than their Line Grandfather. The Arbora were doing their best to make him feel welcome, and they didn't seem resentful, exactly. But it definitely seemed like he had some large, and perhaps rather odd-shaped, shoes to fill.

But Pearl, when he was with her, made him forget all that. Despite what other consorts had told him, Ember was sure he had felt it when she claimed him, and could tell the difference instantly. He felt all warm and tingly when he was with her, or even just when he thought about her. She was strong, and beautiful, and when he looked up at her, all he could feel was how happy he was to be hers. He was determined to be the best consort he could, even if that meant he was nothing like what the colony had become accustomed to. Despite their feeling for Moon, many of them seemed to appreciate having a more traditional consort around. At the very least, they were morstly all glad that Pearl seemed so happy with him.

Ember had set up a bower of his own in the consort hall, but it was lonely, with no one else there but Stone. Which meant that there might have been no one else there at all. Fortunately, Pearl mostly seemed to want to keep him close, and he mostly wound up sleeping with her. Then he could bask in the warmth of her body. She was so much larger than him that he fit perfectly; tucked up against her, feeling safe, and wanted, and owned. 

Wanted seemed to be the current sentiment, as Pearl drew him closer and her teeth grazed his neck. He shivered in response to her desire. Sex with Pearl was like nothing he'd had before, which was mostly 'practicing' with other young consorts back at Emerald Twilight. None of that had prepared him for a real queen – his queen. For him, Pearl tempered her strength with gentleness. As long as he was hers, he knew he would be well taken care of. He hoped to be hers a very very long time

He'd worried when they first mated that he wouldn’t know how to satisfy her, but he needn't have worried. Pearl told him exactly what to do. It was one more advantage to being claimed by an older, more powerful queen: she knew exactly what she wanted, and how to get it. Ember had been eager to learn, and now he too knew exactly what was expected of him. He moved down along her body, tracking the webbed pattern of her scales with his fingers, his tongue, until he reached her sex. Here, too, Ember applied fingers and tongue, lapping at her juices, caressing her folds just how she'd shown him – the thought of that lesson aroused him even further. Pearl sighed and hissed, trailing her claws along his bare shoulders in encouragement. 

When he could tell she was ready – growling low in her throat each time he stroked her inside, her thighs tense and trembling – he bent his head over her clit, licking with quick, firm strokes. As he did, he slipped another finger inside, then another, folding his hand until it fit inside her, her slick juices leaking down around his wrist. Once he was inside, flexing his fingers gently, he grazed his teeth lightly against her clit. She roared her pleasure, clenching down hard enough around her that the first time he'd done this he thought she'd broken his wrist.

Ember braced for what came next even as he tried to disengage his hand quickly as she became overwhelmed. Pearl had warned him it might happen occasionally, and it was the only time she was ever rough with him. Her tail wrapped around his midsection, jerking him away from her. But even as he was lifted up completely, he knew she was in control of herself, despite the way her spines still danced. She lay him down, nestled in the silks and furs of her bower, reaching out to wipe his face.

"My beautiful, perfect, consort," Pearl hissed, straddling him as the basket swayed gently. Her tail wound now around one of Ember's legs, and she moved her hands down to his shoulders, holding him in place as she eased herself on to his cock. 

He arched up into her, gripping her arms. He was amazed again at how tightly he fit her despite how stretched out she'd just been, how she seemed to be made just for him. She was still sensitive, and shuddered around him, craning down to lick and bite at his neck. Ember bared his throat to her, wanting to give her everything, but her teeth just skimmed his flesh teasingly. He growled back, bending his legs so that he could thrust harder as her claws slowly began to press harder against him. When she was ready – when she knew he was ready, she gave him what he needed, her mouth closing more tightly around him, hard enough to draw a trickle of blood. She held him down as he came, grinding against him until she came again herself.

When she was through, she shifted from her Arbora form, letting him revel in her full beauty as he recovered. She was heavy, even with the basket holding most of her weight, but she was so beautiful that he didn't care. When Pearl flexed her wings, she was all he could see, and he could ignore the sounds of the court filtering up from below them and pretend like they were the only two people in the world. He reached up to touch her face, and she growled in that low tone that always sent a shiver down his spine.

"Mine," she hissed, spines still dancing, leaning her cheek into his touch, running her claws through his hair, over his chest. Her eyes never left his, and she could feel her power infusing him with that warm tingling. 

Ember nodded. "Yours."


End file.
